Only One Yours
by NerdGirl17711
Summary: His head was down and his usually extremely neat white blonde hair was now messed and sticking out at all angles... Drarry slash set in the Goblet of Fire, first Harry Potter fic. ONESHOT


**This is my first ever Harry Potter fic so apologies if it's no good. Based on the Goblet of Fire with a couple of edits, slash edits of the Drarry kind because I love a bit of Drarry :) this may have been done before and probably done better but, ah well... oh and this is based more on the movies then the books.**

**JK Rowling owns all, even the slash undertones that she probably didn't intend.**

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked glancing at Neville as he walked up to his second challenge in the Triwizard Tournament. Neville shrugged, looking around at the crowd of people but not spotting the thick haired girl or the ginger headed boy anywhere.

"I don't know I thought they would be here supporting you." Harry nodded in agreement before looking down at the gillyweed again.

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"I am 90% sure; sometimes it doesn't work as it is supposed to though." Harry looked at Neville, fear shining in his bright green eyes.

"What? You didn't say there were any faults!?" Neville went to answer but Harry was shoved to the front before he had time to. The cannon sounded and there shouts of 'eat it Harry!' as everyone else cheered at the three champions who had dived into the black lake. Harry twitched a lot before diving into the lake. The crowd stared into the black water waiting for something to happen.

"Oh Merlin I've killed him! I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville shouted in despair. Just then Harry leaped out of the water making everyone cheer and Neville sigh in relief.

* * *

The water was cold and murky. The bath with Moaning Myrtle was much more appealing at the moment Harry thought as he swam through the thick, out of control seaweed. Something swam past Harry making him jump. Moaning Myrtle suddenly appeared in front of him, pointing in a direction and Harry decided to follow her directions hopes that she would lead him to the special object that this challenge had stolen from him.

When he finally got there the sight that he saw made him gasp in horror. Four people were tied to the bottom of the lake, all of them looked, well; they looked dead, as they stood lifelessly in the disgusting water. Their robes were moving with the water as Harry swam closer to see if he could identify the people who were mere toys in this sick game. Fleu's little sister was at the far end, her blonde hair floating above here while her skin grew paler by the second. Cho was next, the Chinese beauty looked plain without that large smile on her face. Before Harry knew it Cedric swam up and grabbed Cho, he then tapped his wrist indicated to Harry that he didn't have much time left. Harry nodded just as Cedric swam off with Cho. Harry quickly swam to his person, not taking notice as to who was his special item and started to untie their feet before seeing that Hermione was next to him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked even though it was obvious that that was who the person was and that Hermione wasn't going to answer him. Something clicked in Harry's brain making him look up, expecting to see Ron floating but his eyes widened in horror when he saw whose life was really in his hands. An extremely pale looking Draco Malfoy stood there, his head was down and his usually extremely neat white blonde hair was now messed and sticking out at all angles. Harry went to free Hermione with his wand but the mermaid creatures stopped him.

"Only one. Yours." the creature said in a creepy, watery voice. Harry went to reply but a shark whizzed past him, un-tying Hermione with ease and swimming up to the top of the water, his human feet kicking like mad as he took one of Harry's best friends to safety. Harry knew that there was hardly any time left and Fleu was nowhere in sight. Looking up at the Slytherin Prince Harry quickly untied his feet and used his wand to untie Fleu's little sister's feet. Grabbing both their hands Harry shoved them both up in a last minute panic as his gillyweed almost completely wore off. The mermaids surrounded Harry as he slowly sank to the bottom.

* * *

The crowd looked nervously at the water as the hour mark drew closer. Hermione shivered as she stood at the front of the pack, Neville and Seamus stood either side of her as they waited for Harry and they assumed, Ron to come out of the water. Victor stood behind Hermione, rubbing up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up, ignoring his own chills as his towel was draped loosely over his shoulders.

"Hey what's going on? Where's Harry? Why are you all wet?" A very confused Ron Weasley asked making all three Gryfindors turn around.

"Ron!?" They all shouted making Ron jump back.

"Yes, where's Harry?"

"You should be in there with him!" Seamus said. Ron looked at him weirdly as the hour struck. Two heads then came out of the water, both blonde and coughing for breath. Fleu called for her sister who was panicking in the water. A lot of other people shouted 'Malfoy?' followed by a ton of murmurs. Fleu's sister still panicked, her arms flailing about in the water while Draco realized how much the little girl was panicking. Everybody's eyes widened to see Draco grab Fleu's sister's hand and calm her down before swimming her over to her sister.

"Draco! What the hell have you done with Harry?" Ron shouted as the blonde climbed out of the water. A towel was placed on his shoulders as he shivered from the cold and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at how knotty and messed up it felt.

"I haven't done anything with Potter! Where is the golden boy and what has he been saying about me?" Ron scoffed at the selfishness of what Draco said although he shouldn't have been surprised while Neville just pointed nervously at the water. Draco looked at everyone else's faces and saw worry in all of them before it clicked as to what was going on.

"Bloody hell! Why in the name of Merlin isn't someone looking for him!?" Draco didn't give them a chance to answer as he shrugged off his towel and went to dive in but then a body was thrown out of the water and landed right next to his feet. A rather blue looking Harry Potter was coughing and spluttering while the crowd cheered loudly around him. Draco quickly knelt down to Harry's side and stroked his wet hair from his eyes. Grabbing his own towel and grabbing the one that was thrown at them, Draco wrapped up the freezing boy and hugged him tight to his body to try and create more heat. Everyone except for a couple looked extremely confused and shocked at the display of affection that was transpiring in front of their very eyes. Fleu suddenly appeared and kissed both boys on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving my little sister. Thank you!" Harry and Draco smiled and nodded as she ran off with her sister and the rest of her friends in tow. The raven haired boy looked up at Draco and smiled a cheeky but somehow sexy smile that he knew would make Draco melt and show him that he was fine all at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked stroking Draco's pale arms softly with his fingertips. Draco nodded before leaning down and kissing Harry softly on the lips making the audience gasp.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron exclaimed, throwing up in the lake that made the world turn upside down.

**So there we are! I hope you all enjoyed it :D Review and rate and all stuff like that if you fancy ;)**

**Laura x**


End file.
